


Stand Up

by obiwanheda



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwanheda/pseuds/obiwanheda
Summary: 110% fluff where Diana gets to call out how stupid human traditions are.





	Stand Up

“What are you  _doing_?” Diana proclaimed, furrowing her brow. She watched as Steve suddenly dropped down in front of her. “Are you hurt?”

He didn’t  _seem_ to be in pain, but his face had drained of colour and had adopted a sickly, ashen tone.

Diana bent down immediately and firmly gripped under each of his arms to help him rise.

He shook his head. “No, no, you stay standing up,” he swallowed.

“Why? Are you okay?” Diana asked, perplexed and wide-eyed with confusion. Sceptical, she remained kneeling down and tilted Steve’s face upwards and to each side to inspect it for any indication of injury.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine” he responded more confidently, brushing her off. He motioned for her to rise with both of his hands. “Now  _please_ just stand up.”

Diana stood up and wiped grass off of her knees. She crossed her arms and tutted. “I don’t understand what you’re doing, Steve. Why are you trying to sit down? Hmm? We were in the middle of a conversation!”

“I’m not sitting – I’m  _kneeling_ ,” Steve clarified. “If you just- if you could just let me sp-”

“Fine, why are you  _kneeling_  in the middle of a field?” Diana sighed, dramatically gestured to their surroundings.

“It’s not just a field,” Steve began to explain. “Ah, that’s not important!” he interrupted himself. “I’m trying to propose, Diana! Just let me speak!”

“Propose? For marriage?” She paused. “From down there?”

“Yes!“

“Why do I have to stand up then?”

“I don’t know! That’s just what people do! The man is supposed to get down on one knee and ask the woman if she’ll marry him!”

“I think you should just stand up. That’s a strange tradition to have.”

“This isn’t about me kneeling or standing, Diana – I’m trying to ask you to marry me!”

“Well of course I will, Steve Trevor.” Diana paused before bending down slightly and offering him her hand.“Now you can stand up.”


End file.
